Victoria Dean
Victoria "Tori" Dean is a 16-year-old daughter of Hera. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Tori Dean was born on December 31, 1997. When Zeus had his most recent child, Grace Olivia Williams, Hera was furious. She finally did the unthinkable and met a mortal named Tommy Dean. Hera made him fall in love with her and they got married. They gave birth to a baby girl, Victoria Isabella Adriana Dean. Victoria was nicknamed Tori by Tommy. Tori was beautiful with chocolate brown-black hair like her mother's and beautiful blue eyes. She had a silvery glow around her, but it was almost unnoticeable. She also looked very powerful. People often mistake her for a daughter of Aphrodite. Hera loved her daughter very much, so she took her to Olympus with her. She showered her in gifts and hid Tori there until she was 4. Zeus eventually found her and threw her from Olympus onto Half-Blood Hill. He was very mad at Hera. The next day, Chiron found her laying on the ground. That night at the campfire, Hera claimed her, leaving everybody speachless. People called her "bad luck" and nobody wanted to talk to her or be seen with her. She grew up with only her mother's company. Hera sent her many gifts from Olympus and always answered Tori's prayers. Tori's fatal flaw is her inferiority. She always feels different from the other campers at Camp Half-Blood, and she feels lesser than them and unwanted because she feels very different from the other demigods. Early Life When Tori was only four, she was thrown off of Olympus by Zeus. Tori was sad and heartbroken, but her mother always talked to her, answered her prayers, and sent her gifts from Olympus. People call her "Princess" because she is so spoiled by Hera, even though she never tells anybody about it. She usually sits by herself and talks to nobody. Tori has grown up by herself ever since and she is used to being alone. She usually likes talking to nymphs as most campers don't want to talk to her. Tori has hated Zeus and most of his children. Tori is very nice and lind to all Campers, even though they may not feel the same way. She thinks that her mother and the nymphs are her only company. She gets a lot of attention when people find out she is a daughter of Hera, which automatically makes Tori a great leader. She always trains in the arena and is very skilled with her knife. However, most people think that she is a weak and spoiled brat, but she is actually very kind to others. Tori is very shy. Appearance Tori has chocolate brown-black hair, as it usually alternates between the two. She has blue eyes the color of the sky. She also has a faint silvery glow around her and she has perfect skin. Alliances *Olivia Pommet *Mila Robertson Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Victoria can make people fall in love. *Victoria uses a bronze dagger. *Victoria is extremely beautiful. *Victoria is very clever and smart. *Victoria cares about others very much. *Victoria possesses a lot of magic. *Victoria can Charmspeak. *Victoria can control other peoples' emotions. Gallery Alexis-alexis-bledel-1244894_1600_1200.jpeg Alexis-Bledel-14.jpeg Alexis Bledel.jpeg url-6.jpeg Alexis-Bledel-alexis-bledel-1458868-1448-1800.jpeg -Weapons-Dagger-Fresh-New-Hd-Wallpaper--.jpeg|Tori's dagger Category:Child of Hera Category:Charmspeaker Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Cabin Counselor